


Heal

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: Sam tangles with the business end of an angry clown. Castiel's had too many things taken away from him. Both of them are bleeding, in more ways than one.





	Heal

Rage honed to an edge sliced through Sam.

Castiel marked the wound, seeping dark blood. He met his own fear in Sam's eyes.

Sam collapsed.

_Not you, too._

Castiel fell. Reached for power and for Sam. God abandoned them (him), but please, Heaven. _Please_.

Big hands lifted to give him access. They hadn't touched in so long. Not since—before. Before Jack defeated Michael. Before Castiel knew the cold weight of their son in his arms.

The wound closed under his touch. He looked up; saw Sam's expression soften with apology.

They clenched their teeth on the pain, and swallowed.


End file.
